


Meeting Gran Gran

by DaFishi



Series: Zukka Week 2021 [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adorable, Blink And You Miss It Slash, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Gran Gran is a boss, Kanna is a queen, M/M, Meet the Family, Sokka (Avatar) is a good boyfriend, Zukka Week 2021, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, for the Bato/Hakoda, period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 21:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Gran Gran holds Zuko in high regards.The only problem?Zuko thinks she hates him.
Relationships: Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zukka Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210685
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Meeting Gran Gran

**Author's Note:**

> Guys I legit read the summary 6 times before it made sense I’m going illiterate

“What if she hates me?” Zuko worries.

“That’s literally not possible,” Sokka deadpans.

“But what if-”

“Zuko, babe, you’ve been worrying for well over 3 hours. Chill. You’ll be fine.”

Zuko still looks doubtful but stays quiet.

Sokka takes that as a win.

Their boat finally reaches the icy expanse of the south and they are greeted by Bato and Hakoda.

“Sokka, Zuko!” Hakoda says, hugging the two.

Unlike Sokka, Zuko had weak bones so hugs were more like death traps for him.

“Hakoda, let the poor boy go, he’s suffocating,” Bato scolds.

Hakoda does loosen his grip and Zuko slowly relearn to breathe as his ribs readjust themselves.

“Where’s Gran Gran?” Sokka asks. “She wanted to meet Zuko.”

“She should be by the fire,” Bato says. “She was very excited to meet Zuko.”

“Told you,” Sokka whispers.

“Shut the fuck up,” Zuko whispers back.

Sokka just chuckles and drags him to where they can see Gran Gran.

“Gran Gran!” Sokka yells.

Kanna frowns. “Sokka, I’m right here, don’t yell in my ear.”

She turns and finally sees Zuko. “Fire Lord Zuko?”

“Oh, just call me Zuko please,” Zuko asks, bowing out of respect.

Kanna smiles. “When you earn a title, wear it with pride.”

“Only in front of the people, not your family or close ones,” Zuko counters.

Kanna nods. “Wise words. Sokka, learn from him. You might actually gain some knowledge.”

Sokka lets out an indignant squawk of protest. “Hey!”

Zuko laughs and that’s when Kanna is sure.

That’s when she’s sure this is going to be the one for Sokka.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
